Jesus Was A Skater Boy
by celestialkevin
Summary: Gabriel tricks Sam... Again. Dean and Cas are cute. Jesus on a skateboard shaped like a cross may also be involved.


**NOTE:** I don't own any of these characters or anything affiliated with Supernatural. This is a collaborative crack!fic with Rose, inspired by this post

At first, Sam didn't notice anything different. It was a normal hunt; him, Dean and Cas (or more affectionately Team Free Will) were interrogating a woman about the disappearance of her husband when out of the corner of his eye he sees… Jesus? In a blink, the image is gone and even Cas is shooting him a weird glance. Whatever, he's probably just tired.

Until he's walking beside Dean, who is absorbed in one of his and Cas' weird silent not-conversations, and he sees it again. Clearly this time; it's not just Jesus, no. There's Gabriel, archangel, trickster, whatever he goes by these days, hugging Jesus from behind on an honest to God cross shaped skateboard. Gabriel gives Sam a wide smirk as they shoot past. Sam literally stops walking.

As Sam bitchfaces in return, he turns to see if Dean and Cas saw it too, or if he was just losing it, but they're still too absorbed in each other's presence to even glance at him. Sam sighs and resigns himself to being the only one to notice Gabriel's latest antics.

He thinks he can escape it, or rather him, when Dean's driving the Impala, but the Jesus board is faster than it looks and Gabe makes it his mission to maintain eye contact with Sam as Jesus gracefully passes them by. He tries to find a way to inconspicuously glare at Gabriel and mouth 'what are you doing', only succeeding in receiving an eyebrow wiggle in return. He wasn't pouting, nope. Dean can shut up.

Sam gets on with his end of the investigation and does his best to ignore the more and more frequent appearances made by Jesus and Gabe. Dean, for one reason or another (usually eye-sex with Cas), never seems to notice the trickster and his holy skate boarding partner. It seems that once again, Sam is left to suffer at the hand of Gabriel… Not that he minds that much. It's almost flattering really, that an archangel takes personal pleasure in either creeping him the fuck out or trying to teach him a lesson of some sort.

Which doesn't explain why only he can see him and Jesus, careening around town on the weird cross skate board. The more Sam tries to glare at Gabe, the more worried Dean becomes that he's somehow lost his sanity.

Eventually, Dean and Cas corner him, and wow it feels like they've gone domestic and they're the concerned parents, and ask him what's going on. Gabe chooses that moment to glide by, Jesus giving him a wink and Sam's had it.

"GABRIEL" He shouts, pointing frantically in the direction that they had gone in.

Cas' eyes widen, glancing at Dean, who glances back and they get stuck like that again. Sam's seriously sick of the eye sex and UST; he'll get right on that as soon as he catches up with Gabriel.

"Yes Sammykins?"

With an indignant squawk, Sam is whisked away from behind, left to grapple blindly to the short man in front of him.

Dean and Cas are bewildered by the sudden appearance of Gabe and what seems to be - is Dean seeing things? - yes that would be Jesus. On a cross shaped skate board. With none other than Gabe clutching him around the waist with one arm and holding tight to Sammy with the other.

"Cas is that-"

"Jesus, yes I believe so."

"And Gabe's…"

"Yes."

He doesn't know what the question would even be, because the trickster, for all his 'lessons' is just a spontaneous prankster at heart, however Cas understands. He always does. They settle down, sitting on the edge of the curb to watch the hilarity ensue before them. Dean's grateful not to be the butt end of this joke, although he's pretty sure it's because Gabe has a not so subtle thing for his brother, and this pigtail pulling is way more fun that pissing Cas off.

Sam has finally turned himself around on the skateboard so he won't fall off, and funnily enough appears to be enjoying himself. Gabe and Sam are both laughing as Sam's majestic hair flaps in the wind - how are they going this fast? But it's Jesus so Dean doesn't question it.

Instead, he claps Cas on the shoulder, laughing harder as Sam nearly topples off trying to take a sharp corner. His hand lingers, a step over casually, a step over platonically. Cas doesn't question it; if he feels a warm palm slide over his knee, he isn't going to question that either. Cas smiles softly as he watches Sam, Gabe, and Jesus skating into the distance, his favorite hunter tucked up next to him.


End file.
